


Hatake Kakashi's Kids of All Ages

by CeleryWilliams



Series: Naruto Online Fics [1]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Online
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleryWilliams/pseuds/CeleryWilliams
Summary: Hatake Kakashi is the leader of Team Kakashi, Team Seven and Team 20. He doesn’t want team 20 at first but because they didn’t have a jounin sensei and he was unlucky and there was five of them, he had to.





	Hatake Kakashi's Kids of All Ages

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% made up the names that aren’t the titles lol also this is vaguely within the game’s canon but i bent a few things to make it work, it also hints towards future t20 relationship

He starts with four on a team, a complete exception to the three cell teams. Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Takashi Uchiha were not great as a team, the younger three were somehow always at odds and Takashi had his own problems. However, it's the original team 20 that causes him the most trouble, technically this group of teenagers should've had a jounin sensei but (and there’s always a but) the designated teacher died in a confrontation with Kumo and they had no one. Unluckily for Kakashi he was picked out of a hat to take the team, he’s pretty sure the Third fuckn cheated. 

Kakashi worries, Uchiha Takashi is not close to the other three, he dotes on his cousin but otherwise he has 0 reasons to talk to Sakura or Naruto. He’s sixteen years old and controlling the Uchiha Compoud, constantly arguing with the council about what will happen to it. He’s tired and just wants his parents, he doesn’t want this responsibility. Kakashi often walks him home, Sasuke trailing behind angsting and Takashi with a blank look on his face. Kakashi doesn’t know what to do with them.

Team twenty is, to put it bluntly, a mess. They’re haphazardly thrown together and while they are amiable they still don’t bond. It sometimes feels like they don’t know each other at all, every time they come to training Kakashi feels a little bit of his soul chip away. Shun Nakamura is blunt and rude and closes in on himself too much, same with Hiroko Oshiro but she sugarcoats her words until they no longer have her opinion and Rikuto Yamashita laughs loud but is often sideyeing the exit of the training field. They don’t work together, they don’t look at each other at all. Kakashi knows he should bell test them, but what for? Three teenaged civilians destined for the genin corps?

He bell tests them under the orders of the Third. They pass, somehow, and Kakashi starts to think up ways to make them actually take being a shinobi seriously. 

It’s really hard, he often has to combine the two teams he doesn’t have enough time to teach two teams at different times. He first teaches them the basics, how to sense their own chakra and use it. Tree climbing was interesting. Sakura has the best chakra control out of all seven of them. The older ones next, followed by Sasuke and then Naruto (after Hiroko gives him a few pointers). 

The older ones really hit off, he notices during a D-rank, Takashi fits right in with Hiroko and Rikuto. Kakashi is happy about this. Shun takes a few more missions to warm up but soon, there’s Team Seven and Team Twenty, Takashi in between. Teamwork starts to look good and he’s so relieved he shows them how to check for elemental nature.

 

It’s terrible, everything is terrible. Kakashi is in despair. There’s going to be an addition to one of his teams. He hasn’t heard much about it yet but he’s concerned because they only just started working well together and now they have to readjust around. Shun is the first to hear the news, he tells them over ramen. The registration ninja were talking about a Suna family migrating to Konoha, they’re living in the civilian sector but apparently the kid is genin to chuunin level. Kakashi feels more of his soul chip away. He has a really bad feeling.

Kazue Tachibana is tall blonde and sixteen. Kakashi hates it because as soon as Rikuto sees her he has a stellar blush on his face. This is going to suck, he thinks to himself as he gets ready for bed, but he can deal, he thinks as he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Kazue is a wind ninja, her previous mentor had showed her how to use the fan on her back. She’s strong and completely out of team twenty’s league, he resents it a little so he shows the rest of team twenty a few ninjutsu that are in each of their elements. Hiroko learns the Water Release: Poison Fog really easily, he’s impressed. Shun takes a few tries to master Lightning Sealing Slash, using a blade his mother gifts him. Rikuto gets the Earth Style: Stone Fist Jutsu which he has yet to fully master, but at least there is a rock formed and it is big. Takashi has the standard Great Fireball Jutsu and learns Fire Style: Phoenix Fire which is just so much fire, triple the fire ball. 

Team twenty-seven goes on the first C-rank for the team, it feels like too much to send on a simple escort mission, so Kakashi deduces that something is up. Which, of course, he is right and because he is right, he is punished by the gods and has to fight Momochi Zabuza with all eight of his kids present and fearful. 

It turns out okay, and Naruto uses his clones to finish the bridge.The bridge is named the Great Naruto Bridge which is hilarious and Kazue, Shun and Sasuke snicker to themselves in the late hours of the night. Naruto is obviously flattered and the team feels like it fits together well. It’s a nice feeling and Kakashi likes the warm fondness settling in his chest. 

Team seven starts to come together, Sasuke listens to his teammates now and sometimes Kakashi can spot a bit of a blush whenever he’s talking to Hiroko or Kazue (Takashi finds it so funny and is always hiding a laugh behind his hands). Sakura’s gotten over her huge crush and it’s settled to a calmer affection that is gentle smiles and soft words shared between the three. Naruto is less loud, he knows that Sasuke will acknowledge him, and Sakura is a guiding hand through things he finds difficult (he still doesn’t want to tell any of them about his guest, he feels like they would hate him for a good reason, he wants these normal days to last forever)

Team twenty becomes an actual team then, Kazue feels like the final piece of team twenty and Takashi moves over to join his agemates. Hiroko is less shy and smiles a lot more, she’s more open about her interests and often drags Takashi and Kazue shopping (because Shun and Rikuto refuse, vehemently). Shun gets really fast, there’s a huge debate about the Fourth’s technique getting passed on to two people instead of one. Takashi does not sell the Uchiha Compound, mostly because Hiroko moves in and he opens the compound to the rest of the team, he rents out a few though. Rikuto is attached and he really cares, the crush he has on Kazue has grown and also incorporated more people (Kakashi’s a little concerned and wants to talk to him about it, because it could end really well or not so much).

 Team twenty has five cells and team seven has three, they share a jounin sensei. Kakashi wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> these are all on tumblr i need to add ao3 links lmao
> 
> Breeze Dancer - Kazue Tachibana  
> Azure Fang - Hiroko Oshiro  
> Scarlet Blade - Takashi Uchiha  
> Crimson Fist - Rikuto Yamashita  
> Midnight Blade - Shun Nakamura


End file.
